fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Tales
'''Two Tales '''is the third episode of The Count Desertstone Show. In the episode, Twotails (Count's mate), it introduced. Transcript Coryn: Can I take a break from the flute, Spike? Spike: Sure. Count: -is walking in with Twotails- So I was talking to Derek... Derek: What? -sees Twotails- Twotails: Is that him? The Greens (excluding Coryn): Yes, yes yes, it is! Derek: -Eyes become hearts- H...h.... hi... two tailed crocodile... Twotails: Sorry, i'm taken Derek: -hears in eyes fall out and break and eyeballs come back- Oh... umm.... Coryn: -chuckles- yeah... :3 Twotails: -is on an iPhone- I'm Twotails. Nice to meet you! LOL!!! My freind just texted me if I was fine!!! XD LOL! Count: Your always fine! -The crocodiles laugh and the screen zooms out into a dark corner of the room- Xcer: Foolish souls. A rare multi-tailed croc as a mate, huh? >:(. Not good enough. You need more power to overcome me! The true king of the universe, and the killer of you, -takes a picture of Count- YOU, COUNT!!! -burns picture in fire- -the screen zooms in back into the laughing crocodiles- Count: What did you text back? Twotails: I texted back "LOL XDDD!!!" Derek: How did you and hotty tails- I mean Twotails get together? Count: It all started last Thursay... Xcer (just voice): Thursday, huh?! -flashback starts- Count: I'm pooped... The Greens: He, he he, has nothing to do! Do do do! Count -sighs while reading a book all about crocodiles- Mating? Why. I don't care about it. Twotails: I have two tails! Also two tales! Come- woah, who's that? -is gazing at Count- Random female crocodile: That's Count Desertstone! Another female crocodile: Wow! He's upright cutie! -the two crocodiles start to argue- Twotails: Grr.... -roars- -the two crocodiles freeze- Twotails: I'll try him. I'm the one with the "two tails" birth defect! Random male crocodile: Twotails is a girl?! Other random male: And her tails are birth defects?! Twotails: O_o! This is why I hated mating in the first place! All the males are fat and strange! Count: Not all crocodile males are uncivilized. Twotails: Umm, who was that?! Nobody says words like that these days! Now these days people say "lol' and "XD!" Count: Of course, your a girl. Twotails: -chuckles- Thanks... :D Female crocodile: Really?! All random male and female crocodiles who talked: NO FAIR! Twotails: Sorry. Or how we teenagers say it, S.O.R.R.E.H! Lol bye peeps! I should really stop the text talk... Count: No no no it's okay... Twotails: Follow me :). Count: Okay! -flashback ends- Count: The rest is too hard to explain. Twotails: Yeah... Coryn: I better join The Greens! The Greens: We are back together! Ever ever. Derek: Why is it hard to explain? Twotails: You would blow up. Litterally! Derek: Oh. Count: Hey, wanna join the talk show? Twotails: YOU USED TEXT TALK!!!! -faints- Count: You take that tail, Derek, while I take the other. Derek: Okay. -the two crocs pull each tail- Twotails: Thanks! Count: Your welcome. Derek: Yeah... your always welcome... your royal hotness... Twotails: What?! Derek: -is stepping back waving hands- NOTHING... NOTHING! -all the crocodiles stare at eachother and the episode ends-- Category:Episode